


Splotches of dough

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: His boyfriend is always doing things for other people. It's time for Yusuke to take care of Akira for a change.





	Splotches of dough

**Author's Note:**

> So my enabler the love of my life inspired this fic. We were talking about baking and she was making horrible HORRIBLE puns and I was serious lmao. I love her dearly.
> 
> I didn't get the cookies the way I wanted BUT I did get this fic so trade off?

Akira was usually the one that did all the cooking. Yusuke had gotten used to it but that did not he had ever planned on letting Akira be the only one. That made no sense. Yusuke enjoyed eating Akira’s food, he enjoyed drinking the coffee that Akira brewed but Yusuke had always been planning to give something back. That was just simply in his nature.

Akira had just managed to get the head start here. That was simply what it was and nothing more. Akira had started off feeding and sharing. Yusuke had been following in Akira’s lead but he had wanted to shine as well. Akira made him want to be his best self. Akira made him want to be the strongest that his true self could ever be.

That had been the truth since the beginning and it was true even now. Yusuke worked hard and examined himself because he did not want to let Akira down. Akira was so important to everyone but to Yusuke he was just-

He was everything bright and sunny. So letting Akira do everything by himself was never an option to begin with. Yusuke had just never really had the time to shower Akira in affection the way that Akira did him. There was always something doing. There was always things to be done or rushed moments.

Akira made these things special with his dedicate and with his nature. So Yusuke had always wanted to return the favour. It was nice to be with the others. Cook and debate things in their lives and even things outside of their lives. All of that was fun and exciting.

When they got together and cooked it certainly was fun. Anything they did as a group was amazing. From planting flowers to cooking with what little supplies they had. There was always fun and games. Always laughter and fun. That was what they were together as the phantom thieves Yusuke knew that. He never wanted to change that.

But he was not just with the phantom thieves he was with Akira as well so of course he would want some moments of just them. Experiences that were just theirs. Even if they did the same things that they did as phantom thieves it just felt differently because it was them. Just the two of them doing it.

So it one were to get technical Yusuke had cooked for Akira before. That time with the hotpot. All of them had put together. All of them had chimed in and all of them had done their parts. It was a group effort.

There was that time with the picnic and the huge pot of rice and curry. Yusuke had manned the rice while Akira and Ann had dealt with the Curry. Ryuji, Futaba and Haru had been on chopping duty and Makoto had been guided on the drinks with occasional help from Morgana. That had been all of them together there.

But it was not the same as Yusuke being the one to tell Akira to take a load off his shoulder for a change. It was not the same as Akira being the one to sit and watch as Yusuke did everything start to finish and then heard him out.

So cookies were not that ground-breaking but Yusuke had been listening to Akira moan about his favourite shop closing temporarily so he could no longer buy them before school began. Yusuke had been putting up with the complaints from Akira and Ann. He had been hearing Ryuji complain about having to listen to the complaints about the freshly baked cookies no longer being a part of the Shujin groups morning.

So cookies were not ground breaking or anything but Yusuke knew that these would be appreciated. He did not have as sweet a tooth as Ann or Akira but he did know that this was what Akira would enjoy and appreciate.

So he thanked his blessings for Leblanc being empty and instead puttered around the kitchen in Akira’s borrowed apron as his boyfriend watched him from the counter. The roles were switched finally and it felt good.

He was careful, almost paranoid with his ingredients. He had bought not just the best, he had bought a large quantity for them. If they ended up with way too many they could give them away. Ann might make them disappear or Futaba might.

Still, what mattered was Akira’s reactions. Yusuke set down the bowl as he reached for the chocolate chips. Akira had his elbows on the counter and he had his chin on his hands as he grinned at him. “This is so cute.” Akira said softly. “I’m loving this Yusuke.”

“You still can’t eat the batter.” Yusuke reminded him. “There’s tasting and then there is eating Akira.”

“Living life to the fullest is what it is.” Akira teased before he glanced at the dough. “I do think it should be firmer though.” His gaze flicked back and the sheer glee in Akira’s eyes reminded Yusuke of how much of a trickster his boyfriend truly was. “You should make sure the dough is hard. Else the chips might fall right to the bottom.” He teased. “So maybe you should pound it some more?”

“Very funny.” Yusuke snorted as he carefully stirred the dough. He sprinkled more chips in and watched the way they were spread about. Akira might have a point under all of the innuendo. Maybe the batter should be a bit firmer. More flour. Currently it looked wetter than it should be. Might be the new brand of butter. “Your way of helping is too suggestive.” Yusuke sighed as he reached for the remainder of the bag of flour.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Akira laughed. “I’m just saying that while I like fresh cookies. The chewy ones you can really…” He sighed as Yusuke bent to move the baking tray onto the stove. “…Sink one’s teeth into. I don’t want it all tuggy you know? it should be firm and soft at the same time.” He mused. “That’s the best. They look really good with milk on them too… splashed over them.”

Yusuke was in love with a playful trickster that really couldn’t help himself. he reached for the baking sheet and threw a blank glance towards his boyfriend. Akira was playing with the frames of his glasses a wide grin on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing and had no guilt or shame about it. Even that part of him was adorable to Yusuke.

Even though he had to put up with Akira being so dirty and suggestive outside of… well.

Yusuke did believe there was a time and place but Akira… once he could not be overheard he thought anytime was fair game. No wonder he got along so well with Ryuji. One honestly could barely tell where one started and the other ended sometimes. Or who came up with what scheme.

“Milk.” Yusuke shook his head as Akira burst into spluttered laughter. “Are you that bored waiting on me?” He asked as he took up the spatula to begin spooning the batter onto the baking sheets.

“Nope.” Akira waved his phone. “I’ve got pictures to keep me warm and you’re giving me plenty of material for a later date. I don’t know why I never thought about this.” Akira said softly. “It’s so natural with you and when we have thief things you’re always in the mix. This, this is different. It’s totally special Yusuke.”

“I know.” Yusuke turned to hide his smug smile. “That’s why I wanted to do it.”

X

“Enough to feed an army and I think it’s even better than the ones at the station.” Akira had one arm thrown around Yusuke and the other on the high plate of cookies that were cooled. There were four more plates on the counter cooling. “So good Yusuke.” Akira groaned. “I was seriously missing this.”

“I know.” Yusuke leaned forward to gently move a crumb from the corner of Akira’s mouth with a small laugh. “But I’ve been wanted to do something like this for you for quite some time now. It can’t always been you. And this is nice, I’ve wondered how it would feel doing things like this for you and now I know.” Yusuke doubted he could properly explain with words the peace and contentment in his chest currently. “It’s such a warm feeling.”

“It really is.” Akira said softly as he captures Yusuke’s hand in his. He had a few more crumbs on his lips but that was no bother to Yusuke. He gently leaned forward and Akira met him halfway. Just the way it should be. Akira tasted sweet and it pleased him to know that it was because of him.


End file.
